


A rainy day to run away

by Fawkes_Rinzler



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Family, Gen, Pre-Tron: Legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkes_Rinzler/pseuds/Fawkes_Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Sam. Taking some time for yourself?"</p><p>"They keep saying he's gone...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rainy day to run away

"Sam! Come back!"

His Grandmother called him from the distance, the patter of the rain drowning her out. Sam didn't know where he was going. He just knew he needed to get away. Away from the media, away from the news, and away from the mystery of his father's disappearance.

He was found by at his favorite park, two hours later, bu the only man who could ever comprehend the amount of pain he was in...

"Hey Sam," Alan said softly. He was holding an umbrella over the boys head, allowing himself to be drenched by the rain, "Taking some time for yourself?" 

Sam glanced over at his Godfather as Alan sat down in the cold, wet grass beside the boy, a small, gentle smile on his face. Sam was always struck by how similar Alan looked to his Tron action figure...

"They keep saying he's gone," Sam spat angrily, "They say he ran away.... Dad wouldn't have left me... He wouldn't have run away," Sam's voice fell into a timid mumble as he thought about it. His father wouldn't have left. His father loved him....

Right?"

"You're right, Sam.... I don't think your Dad ran away. Not without you. Your Dad loved you too much to have left you," Alan wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder, drawing the boy close as thunder rumbled in the distance, "It's cold today.... Didn't your Grandma remind you to put on a raincoat before heading out?"

Sam curled around himself, a sudden defensiveness overtaking him, "I'm running away. I'm gonna go find Dad," Sam growled. Alan looked a bit taken aback by this, his eyes widening slightly behind his big, round glasses.

Then he smiled.

"Can I come with you?"

Sam turned to stare at his Godfather, his eyes just as wide as Alan's were a moment ago, "What? You're.... You're not taking me home to my Grandparents?"

Alan shook his head, the water falling from his bangs and into his eyes, "I want to find your Dad too, Sam. So what do you say? I don't think your bike is gonna get you far. Let's go to my place. Lora will toss your clothes in the dryer to warm you up, and we'll get something to eat. Then you and I? We can go find Flynn."

Sam beamed, "Thanks, Alan..."

Alan nodded gently, "Come on. Go grab your bike and we'll put it in the back."

For the first time in the past three months, Sam felt like someone understood him. Like someone was trying to help him, rather than trying to ask him questions about his Dad or the company. Alan understood him.

"Hey Alan?" Sam asked quietly as he stepped into the car, "What do we do if we find Dad?"

Alan shrugged, "We bring him home."

"And what if we don't find him?"

Sam didn't miss the look of pain and sadness that crossed his Uncle's face. He didn't miss the way Alan hesitated before starting the car, or the ay he took a quick, anxious glance at Sam before driving out of the park, "Doesn't mean you have to go home, Sam. Lor and I would be glad to have you over until you're ready to come home."

"And what if I'm never ready to go home?"

"Then we'll take care of you. I promised your Dad I'd look after you, Sam. From the world, from the media. I'll fight for you."

Sam's eyes lit up, "Just like Tron?"

"Ya, Sam. Just like Tron."


End file.
